Letter
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: "Aku yang berhasil membuatmu membuka diri, dan kau juga membuat diriku yang 'asli' terbuka. Kita impas, Haku-chan." / for Event #KuterimaKapalmu, KaitoHaku for Aia Masanina / KaitoHaku. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3


**_Rating:_**

 _T_

 ** _Genre:_**

 _Romance, Horror_

 ** _Warning:_**

 _OOC. Typo. Maksa. Tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Bahasa amberegul. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

 _KaitoHaku._

 _AU!school. Kaito's POV._

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media_

 _Letter © meeyahjee keeyoshee waifu a.k.a Kousawa Alice_

* * *

 _Summary:_

 _"Aku yang berhasil membuatmu membuka diri, dan kau juga membuat diriku yang 'asli' terbuka. Kita impas, Haku-chan." / for Event #KuterimaKapalmu, KaitoHaku for Aia Masanina / KaitoHaku. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Saat itu, aku masih seorang murid pindahan.

"Kaito Shion _desu_! _Yoroshiku_!"

Para gadis histeris, para pria menatapku berbinar.

Wajar, aku saat itu adalah seorang idola yang sedang naik daun. Mereka pasti bangga bisa punya teman sekelas sepertiku.

—kecuali satu orang.

"Duduklah disebelah Yowane Haku, Shion _-san_."

Gadis bernama Yowane Haku itu hanya menatapku kosong—malah tak fokus, seolah aku transparan. Aku menyapanya, dia hanya membalas seadanya.

Teman-teman sekelasku bilang, gadis itu memang tak pernah terbuka. Dia dingin. Dia datar. Tapi, sorot matanya jelas menggambarkan kesedihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama.

"Haku- _chan_ ~ _Ohayou_ ~"

"Hm."

Hari kedua.

" _Ohayou_ , Haku- _chan_ ~!"

"Ngh."

Hari ketiga.

" _O-ha-you_ , Haku- _chaaaan_ ~"

"..."

Dan hari-hari berikutnya...

" _Ohayou_ , Haku- _chan_!"

" _Ohayou_ _mo_ , Kaito."

Akhirnya gadis itu mulai membuka diri; dia membalas sapaanku

.

.

.

.

"Haku- _chan_ , aku tidak paham pelajaran tadi, bisa ajari aku?" Aku mengembangkan senyum sumringah kearah Haku sambil menyodorkan buku catatan matematika.

Haku menatap datar catatanku—yang kosong melompong—dan menghela nafas, "Kaito, kau tidak mencatat?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, "Aku bahkan tak paham tulisan apa yang ditulis di papan tulis itu, Haku- _chan_. Bahasa apa itu? _Sanskerta_?"

Haku kembali menghembuskan karbon dioksida. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu."

.

.

Seperti yang kalian lihat, modusku memang kuno.

Tapi, seperti kata orang-orang, cara lama selalu berhasil. Haku lebih banyak bicara, meskipun hanya padaku. Dan yang paling penting—

—kini matanya terlihat lebih bercahaya.

Aku senang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Gomen_ , Kaito. Bisa kita bicara?"

Akupun menoleh kearah Haku, " _Dou_?"

"Ng... Aku ingin bicara berdua saja... Denganmu...," gumamnya pelan tanpa menatap kearahku.

Aku mengangguk, melanggeng mengikuti Haku yang sudah berjalan duluan—tak lupa melambaikan tangan kearah teman-teman sekelasku yang sebelumnya mengerubungiku.

Sesampainya di taman belakan sekolah, Haku akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Maa_ , apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Haku- _chan_?" tanyaku.

Gadis bersurai perak itu berbalik, menatapku. "Jadi..."

"Hm?"

Ia kemudian merogoh saku blazernya, mengeluarkan sepucuk surat.

 _Ya. Surat._

Aku terbelalak, tapi dengan segera aku mengembalikan ekspresiku menjadi normal.

Akupun melempar cengiran lebar pada Haku, "Itu untukku, ya?"

Haku mengangguk singkat dan menyodorkan surat itu padaku.

Dan ia berjalan meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayang sekali. Ini menyakitkan, tapi—

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _—apa boleh buat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cyuuur..._

Aku menuangkan air panas dari dalam teko ke dalam cangkir. Kucelupkan kantung teh celup ke cangkir tersebut dan mulai mengaduknya bersama dengan dua sendok gula. Setelah dirasa sudah pas, akupun membawa cangkir teh tersebut menuju meja nakas di samping sofa.

Aku mendudukkan diri di sofa dan menghidupkan TV.

" _Berita hari ini_ —"

Cangkir teh kuambil. Cairan hangat yang berada di dalam cangkir tersebut kusesap dan mengalir menuju tenggorokanku.

Aku menatap intens kearah TV. Melihat berita yang tersiar, aku tersenyum tipis.

"Aaaah... Lama sekali...," gumamku pelan sambil kembali menyeruput teh. "Padahal aku sudah menunggu _'mereka'_."

 _Tok, tok._

Senyum tipisku langsung berubah menjadi senyum sumringah, "Wah, baru saja dibicarakan."

Aku meletakkan cangkir kembali ke nakas, dan segera berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

 _Tok, tok._

 _Cklek._

Seorang pria berseragam polisi lengkap berdiri di depan pintu, sementara yang lainnya bersiaga dengan pistol yang mengacung kearah Kaito, "Kaito Shion, kami dari pihak kepolisian hendak menangkapmu atas tuduhan pembunuhan terencana. Mohon untuk tidak melawan."

Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Aku memang sudah menunggu kalian. Ayo, tangkap aku. Mana borgolnya?"

.

.

.

.

Akupun dituntun menuju mobil polisi.

Dan di TV yang masih menyala, berita yang ditayangkan adalah;

 ** _[Mayat Seorang Gadis Ditemukan Bersimbah Darah di Sebuah Kebun Mawar]_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Hei, pak polisi, Haku-_ chan _kelihatan cantik diantara mawar-mawar merah itu, ya~"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

* * *

 **A/N:** WUTDAHEL— WUTISDIS— WUTWUTWUT— /nyantemz

Aaaa, Kif, serius, aku gaada niat bikin ini jadi ff begindang, lho. Niatnya mau yang normal-normal aja, tapi entah kenapa otomatis keketik gini :'(

Yah, yang penting sesuai prompt, kan? /emot penguin/

Dan ini—pendek banget, ya. Aku gabisa ngetik panjang masa— /maen pasir di pojokan/

Udah ah. Mind to review-ssu~? ;w;)/

 _Tebar cintah,_

 _Kousawa Alice._

((Btw, dibawah masih ada omake, lho '-')/ ))

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Omake~!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...apa ini?"

Haku menatap datar selembar surat yang ia temukan didalam loker sepatunya.

 _Surat cinta?_ , batinnya. Tentu itu pikiran standar orang-otang ketika menemuka sebuah surat di loker sepatu.

Haku mengambil surat tersebut dan membuka amplopnya, mengeluarkan kertas yang terdapat didalamnya. Yah, seperti yang kita duga, itu memang surat cinta.

"Dari Kaito...?"

Membacanya sesaat, Haku menghela nafas.

.

 _[Jawablah pesan ini dengan surat dan berikan padaku nanti, Haku-chan.]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _[Maaf, Kaito. Tapi, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku ingin kita tetap bersama hanya sebagai teman._

Haku pun melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop. Ia letakkan surat tersebut tepat disamping buku-buku pelajaran, agar keesokan harinya ia tak lupa membawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah Haku memberikan suratnya, Kaito tiba-tiba menelponnya.

"Doushita, Kaito?"

 _["Haku-chan, boleh aku kerumahmu~?"]_

Haku mengerenyit, "Tentu."

.

.

.

.

 _Tok, tok._

Haku pun membukakan pintu. "Masuklah, Kaito."

Kaito mengangguk dan melepas sepatunya, mengikuti Haku menuju ruang tengah.

"Orangtuamu sedang tak di rumah, Haku- _chan_?"

Haku mengangguk singkat.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali~"

 _Jleb._

"Aku bisa melancarkan _rencanaku_ dengan tenang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito melangkah menuju taman belakang rumah keluarga Yowane. Ia kemudian membaringkan Haku diantara mawar-mawar tersebut.

"Mawar putih keluargamu indah seperti biasanya, ya, Haku- _chan_ ," ujarnya lembut, mengelus pucuk kepala Haku.

 _"Mawar merah disekitarmu juga indah."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Aku yang berhasil membuatmu membuka diri, dan kau juga membuat diriku yang 'asli' terbuka. Kita impas, Haku-chan."_

.

.

.

.

 _End._


End file.
